


you are always like this...?

by LucindaDespairQueen



Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Confusion, Drunken Confessions, Feels, M/M, Shame, same universe as Tiger & Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaDespairQueen/pseuds/LucindaDespairQueen
Summary: A drink. A lot of words. It's seems that he always have been like that.





	you are always like this...?

Kirill was drinking. He probably felt bad about the new job.

-... and I almost didn't nothing.

-Don't be discourage. -It was the only thing he thought he could say. Kirill looked at him, surprised. -I invite you a drink.

-Hey, why did you let the guys of the cellar go?

He was obviously, drunk.

-You still think of that?

-Of course! -Kirill put his head on the table, still claiming. -It was my chance to be a hero...

-Our job are only the Anthem cases. I told you.

was he obsessed for that because about that sister he mentioned to him?

-That is just an excuse to run away. You was scared.

-Slightly.

He was right. Kirill looked at him, impressed. 

-Ah?

-Eh?

-Of course they scared me.

Of course he was telling the truth, maybe Kirill in that drunk mood could understand but he hit the table with his left fist. That made him lost his faith in him, again.

-You are always like this when you drink?

The TV on the bar was showing the arrest of the criminals that they didn't arrest. Kirill still don't understand that being a hero it wasn't something easy and much less a safe job.

-Hey, listen to me. I'm not like you. I will be a hero!

-Only for 15 minutes.

-Ahh? -he looked impressed, again.

-Anybody can be a hero only for 15 minutes.

He looked at the TV and Kirill did the same, it showed a notice about a dog saving the life of a kid. The hero dog.

-Next day, everyone forgets.

He talked deeply, mixing some feelings he didn't wanted to show and feelings he didn't wanted to remember. Maybe his drink was too much. He notice how Kirill looked at him, worried and intrigued with his face blush. But...

-I don't say it's a bad thing to be a hero. But... the most dramatics die first.

He finished his drink while Kirill still looked at him. He stood up, paying his drink.

-See you.

He talked too much and there was nothing to do if Kirill was already fired. Meeting him was something special...

-Doug! -he turned to see Kirill in front of him, he looked decided. -You want to free the world of the Anthem, right? Let me help you!

He wanted to sigh. Kirill always mistaking what others thought.

-You won't never be free of the Anthem. Another guy helping won't change it.

-Maybe I can't take the place of Derick, but I can help in some way, that's why you recommended me, right?

Kirill was right. He really was drunk that he noticed about that? His face was full of confidence. He put a hand on his hair, feeling shame.

**-LET ME BE YOUR DOUBLE DECKER !!**

A car passed in the other street, illuminating their faces. He felt his heart beating hard against his chest. Kirill was so stupid and cute and full of energy. His face didn't change, waiting for his response.

-Don't... don't say it too loud. -he looked away, he put a hand in his pocket and the other in his mouth. Shamed.

-Doug???

Kirill face was full of expection.

-It seems you got confused with something. -he sighed. Trying to look calm. -I don't want to free the world of the Anthem.

-Ah? it's crime?

-No.

-What is it? Tell me!

Suddenly, he leaned forward and held on to his arms.

-How many drinks...?

-Tell me!!! What is it???

-... Two things. -he finally said. Kirill face was looking at him again. -One is poverty. The other is the social classes. Those are the things I want to get out of the world.

-...

-What? Do you want to vomit?

-No... I was thinking why... why did you tell that guy he looked handsome?

-I told you why.

-NO. No. No, you loved his face, right?

-What are you talking?

He was really drunk.

-You, you liked him. you. liked...

-You are drunk, go to home and let me go too.

-...

Kirill squeezed his hands into his arms, shaking. It's seem that he would start crying.

-What? Are you jealous or something?

-YES! Do you think I have a beautiful face? Do you love my face?

It was already late and he had to accompany Kirill to his home. He yawn when he looked at the face of Kirill, sleeping in his shoulder. He was cute even when he was drunk talking about his feelings and making him confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Second episode of Double Decker! and I'm ready to write more about this two.


End file.
